Chirstmas Break
by horsexxxloverxxx
Summary: Here it is! The sequal to Stolin'. Please read the prolugue and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolugue**

"Hey cutie. Wanna come to my house?" Tony, an idiot senior yelled at Sam. She glared at him and walked off. She stopped at her locker, and waited for her best friend Jen, to meet her there.

"Hey Sam. Sorry I'm late." Jen said running up, her blonde pigtails bouncing.

"No problem." Sam said in a huff. She crossed her arms and leaned against the lockers. Last period was over, and most people were leaving. Sam and Jen were waiting until everyone left, because Ryan, Jen's boyfriend was giving them a ride home, but he had to talk to one of his teacher's first.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked. She could easily tell that something was bothering Sam.

"Just Tony being an asshole. Guys are so annoying when their hormones are on overdrive." Sam said. She didn't know why, but the guys seemed to like going up to random girls and asking them to have sex.

"They're so irritaing. Seriously." Sam continued looking at Jen, who started to giggle.

"Some guys are, but don't worry about them. I mean you have Jake right?" Jen asked. She knew Sam and Jake had been dating about 4 months, but with Jake in college she didn't know if they still were.

"Yeah." Sam smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. He was attending college, and Sam was sad she couldn't see him every day. But being apart made them real close.

"So your dating Jake Ely." A voice said from nearby. Jen and Sam turned to see Daisy and some of her followers standing there. Daisy smirked as she sauntered up to them.

"Seriously Daisy. Learn not how to eavesdrop." Jen said glaring at the snobby fellow senior.

"Listen Samantha," Daisy started, totally ignoring Jen. "Jake Ely has no interest in you. He's a college man. He probably has a differant girl every night. He's only with you to _'get with'_ you. You better shape up, because he don't want anything other than your viginity. I think maybe you should dress up more. Show him your not a little school nerd. Otherwise he won't stay with you." Daisy smirked. She spun on her high heel and walked away before either Jen or Sam could reply.

"Sam. Ignore her. Jake loves you. Daisy's just trying to stir up trouble. She has probably been talking to Rachel, and Rachel made her say that." Jen said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam glared at Daisy's retreating back. She wanted to run up to the girl and punch her in the face. Jen must have seen the look on her face, because she moved so she was standing in Sam's view of Daisy.

"Stop Sam. Hurting her isn't going to help." Jen smiled at Sam. "Okay?" Jen asked looking Sam in the eye.

"Okay. I guess I won't beat the shit outta her, even though she deserves it." Sam smiled at Jen.

Just then Ryan came walking towards them.

"Hello Jennifer." Ryan said kissing Jen on the cheek. "Hello Samantha. Hopefully that glare on your face isn't for me." Ryan smiled at her, and Sam had to smile back.

"No Ryan. It's just Daisy is being a bitch." Sam said picking her backpack off the grounds, and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Now Samantha. Don't you use that language. It's not good." Ryan smirked. He was playing with Sam. Sam smiled and gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Ouch. Can we go before she kills me?" Ryan asked ducking to the other side of Jen, the one farther away from Sam.

"Okay." Jen said. She took Ryan's hand and they started walking. Sam waited for a minute. They were so cute together.

"Come on Sam." Jen shouted over her shoulder.

"Coming." Sam called back. She started walking, but as she reached the doors, her reflection was in the window. Sam stopped and looked. Did Jake really not like her? Was Daisy right? Maybe she should take Daisy's advice. Sam pushed the door and walked out, thinking about how to spiffin up her image.

_So what did you think? Any idea's to make it better? Anything you want to happen in the story? I am up for any idea's. Please Review!_


	2. Your Kind

Sam sat in her bedroom a week later. She was getting ready for school. She grabbed a mini skirt and a tank top and put them on. She had been wearing clothes like this all week. A lot of people had noticed the change in Sam, and her clothes. Most of the guys drooled over her. Daisy was trying to be nice to her. Jen was disgusted and ignored Sam.

Sam sighed and put her hair into a pony tail. Then she styled her bangs, like Daisy had showed her, so they side-swept her face. Then Sam put on some make-up and grabbed her flip-flops.

She ran down the stairs, and grabbed an apple off the counter. She was glad that Gram, Dad, and Brynna were on the cattle drive. Cody was over at Trudy Allen's for the week, so Sam had the house to herself.

She glanced out the window and saw a familar red 'vette pull over the bridge. She grabbed her backpack and ran outside and down the steps.

"Hey Darrel!" Sam called running to the car.

"Hey Sammie. Whoa whoa whoa. Get your butt into that house and change." Darrel said pointing towards the house. Sam stopped and glared at him.

"Why?" She asked. She threw her backpack into the car, and opened the door, sitting down. "Don't you like my outfit?" She asked innocently looking at Darrel with innocent eyes.

"Yeah...but so will all the other guys. And what do you think Jake would say if he saw you parading around in that?" Darrel had become Sam over-protecter since Jake had left. He had stopped making passes at her, and had stopped other guys from making passes too.

"He'd love it." Sam smiled and then frowned. "Now go Darrel. Were going to be late. I don't have time to change." Sam crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Going." Darrel said backing out of the ranch yard, and driving towards Darton High.

Sam walked towards lunch. She walked into the cafeteria and sighed when she remembered she forgot her lunch money. She sat at an empty table, and looked around. She saw Jen sitting with Ryan at another table, along with Tianna and Ally. They were all laughing. Sam remembered sitting with them and laughing. She sighed, but jumped as an arm slid around her shoulder's and someone sat beside her. She turned to look at them and frowned when she saw who it was.

Tony McGrabeel was the lineback for the football team. He thought he was one of the best looking guys in the school. But in Sam's eyes he wasn't.

"Hey baby. Maybe you wanna leave this place, and come to my car. I'll make you smile." He smirked and Sam glared at him, before shrugging away from his arm.

"I already have a boyfriend." Sam said slidding down farther.

"Baby, I'm better than him." Tony said following her and wrapping his arm around her again. Sam stood and glared at him.

"Nobody's better than Jake." Sam spun on her heel and walked out.

Jen saw her leave, but then she saw Tony follow her out. She knew Sam didn't plan on him following her. She nudged Ryan and Ryan nodded. They both stood, telling their friends they'd be right back. They walked out, to hear Sam and Tony arguing and then Sam being pushed against the lockers. Or so they thought;

"Jake. Jake Ely. " Tony asked. Sam spun and glared at him.

"Yes now get lost." Sam growled spinning away from her. She felt Tony hand on his arm. He spun her around, and Sam yanked away from him.

"What are you doing going out with an Indian? You should go out with someone your own kind." Tony said. He wasn't expecting what happened next.

"He is my kind. And he's my kind of guy." Sam growled. She had shoved Tony and had him pinned against the lockers.

"Your not my kind of guy. Weasel-like slobs like you aren't in my books." Sam hissed still pinning him against the lockers. She shoved him down the hall and spun on her heel to walk back towards the cafeteria. She saw Darrel and some of his guys standing there, looking ready to beat the crap out of Tony. Darrel had a smile on his face. Until he saw Sam crying. He stepped foreward and Sam walked right into his arm's and sobbed into his shoulder. She felt a hand on one of her shoulders and she turned around. She saw Jen standing there. Sam stepped towards her and they hugged.

"Jen. You know I can't change back right?" Sam said pulling away.

"Well since your the same on the inside I guess I can't complain too bad." Jen said and they hugged again.


	3. A Day Early

Three days later, Sam laughed as she walked out with Jen, Ryan and Darrel.

"No school for three weeks!" Sam shouted happily. Christmas break was finally here. Sam was excited because Jake was coming home tomorrow. She hadn't told him about her change in outfits. She hoped he liked it.

"So Samantha what are you planning on doing this Christmas?" Ryan asked as the four stopped in the parking lot, where Darrel's car and Ryan's car were parked side-by-side.

"I know. She's gonna be hanging out with her man Jake." Darrel said putting an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Ah yes. I forgot Jake was coming back tomorrow. No wonder you've been overly happy this past week." Ryan said opening the passenger door for Jen, but Jen leaned foreward and hugged Sam.

"I probably won't get to see you much this break then." Jen said as the two best friends hugged.

"I still promised you that snow ride remember. And don't forget I was going to take you to see the valley." Sam said the last bit hesently. She had told Jen she would take her to see the valley. But she didn't want to deceive the Phantom.

"It's okay Sam. You don't have to show me. I know yo udon't want to." Jen said sincerly. She knew Sam still wished no one knew where the Phantom's valley was.

"We'll see." sam said before walking around and hopping in Darrel's care. Darrel hopped in the dirver's seat, and they drove out of the parking lot ahead of Ryan and Jen. Darrel leaned on his horn and waved to a bunch of people. Sam waved to people she knew and soon they were driving along singing to songs on the radio. A song came on that Sam really liked and she turned up to volume.

_Dance!_

_It's So Hot!_

_I Can't Stop!_

_The music fills the room_

_vibrations_

_sensations_

_that beat goes boom boom boom_

Darrel watched Sam from the corner of his eye as they drove. She looked like she was glowing she was happy, but she knew Jake wouldn't be happy when he saw what she wore. He didn't know why Sammie had started dressing like a whore, but he was going to find out. But for now...

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_Watch the crazy people dance_

_Let's dance_

_Show me_

_Hold me_

_Control me_

_Let's dance_

_Take me_

_Shake me_

_Make me_

_Let's Dance_

_Just like that_

_Don't hold back _

_get crazy on the floor_

_we'll have fun_

_all day long_

_and then we'll still want more_

_**(Repeat the song again...I dont wanna post the whole thing)**_

Sam laughed as the song ended. They pulled over the bridge to River Bend.

"Have a good Christmas Break. I'll probably see ya at Jake's coming home party." Darrel said leaning over to give Sam a peak on the cheek before she bounced outta the car and up the porch steps. She turned and waved to Darrel as he backed over the bridge. She heard the screen door slam and she thought it was probably Brynna, who had come home the previously night.

"Hey mom." Sam said turning around. She stopped.

There standing in front of her was Jake, and he didn't look too happy to see her.


	4. Were Over

"I don't think I look like your mom." Jake said in a low voice, his arm's crossed over his chest.

"Jake. What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Sam blabbered.

"Yeah well, I got home a day early and thought I'd come over and suprise ya'll. But I see you've been too busy." Jake looked her up and down. Sam wondered how it must have looked in her boyfriend's eyes. Sam coming home with a guy in a convertable. His best friend to be exact. Darrel giving her a kiss, and Sam climbing out, wearing a black leather mini skirt and a tube top. She had had a sweater in her hand that she wasn't wearing.

"Oh, Jake I missed you so much. Darrel hasn't done anything. In fact he is going out with Ally. You remember her right? Well Darrel is just making sure I get to school and home. He's been like you, overprotective of me." Sam said wrapping her arm's around Jake's shoulder's. She could feel him tense, and she knew he might have stepped away, if she hadn't been standing at the edge of the porch steps.

"I remember Ally. But I also remember how Darrel used to have more than one girl at a time. Your not one of his companions are you?" Jake asked looking down at her. Her face was scruntched as if she might cry, but her eyes were almost blazing as he spoke and Jake almost wanted to take back what he said.

"I am not! How could you think that. Do you think I'm not loyal to you or something? Do you think I'm some kind of slut?" Sam screamed pulling away from him and glaring at him as she stepped down one of the steps.

"Keep your voice down." Jake hissed stepping towards her and pulling her down the steps and into the barn, before he continued. "I didn't think you were, but after I see what your wearing and the fact your with Darrel all the time, it sort of makes me wonder." Jake said glaring at her below his Stetson with mustang eyes.

"Oh really. Well if I'm a slut then I guess maybe I should break up with you and go find another guy. I know there's lots who want to sleep with me." Sam snarled standing as tall as she could.

Jake recoiled and glared at her. "Maybe you should. I know that there's a girl at my school that want's to go with me. Maybe I should call her and bring her down for tomorrow's party." Jake said.

Sam could almost feel herself washing away. She wouldn't let Jake see it though. "Maybe you should." Sam growled. She spun on her heel and ran for the house, grabbing her sweater and pulling it on, before running into the house and up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut.

Jake could hear Sam's door slam all the way out in the barn. He couldn't believe it. They were over. Jake wanted to kick himself as he walked over to Witch and saddled her. He mounted and galloped over the bridge towards his home, without a backward glance.

"Samantha?" Brynna said knocking on sam's door. She had heard some of Jake and her's conversation, and figured they were probably over. She knew Sam would be badly hurt. Brynna turned the handle and opened the door. She saw Sam laying face down on her bed, shaking with sobs. She had pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and a jogging sweater.

"Sam, sweetie. Do you want to talk?" Brynna asked sitting on the edge of the bed, as Sam flipped over, her face streaming with tears, her makeup all over her face. Brynna gently wiped the hair out of Sam's face.

"Three days ago...a guy at school...said I was wrong...to go out with an Indian...he said I should go out with someone my kind...I pinned him against the lockers and...told him that...Jake was my only...kind of guy. What if I was wrong? What if Jake wasn't the right personality kind of guy for me?" sam hiccuped as she spoke to Brynna.

"Oh sweetie. I don't know. You guys were so close, but I think going farther maybe changed both of you, and pulled you farther apart. I don't know." Brynna said softly. Then they heard a Cody crying. Brynna had picked him up when she had come home early from the cattle drive.

"I'll be back." Brynna said standing and hugging Sam.

"It's okay. I'm probably going to do my homework." Sam said sitting up and wiping her face with a kleenx before walking over to her desk.

"Okay Sam. I'll be downstairs if you want to talk." Brynna said walking out.

Sam sat at her desk for a moment and thought. Then she grabbed her cell phone and called Jen.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Jen asked as she answered her phone.

"Jake's here." Sam said quietly.

"Well why are you talking to me. Wait are you crying?" Jen asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah. Jake saw me get out of Darrel's car. Called me one of Darrel's companions. And I broke up with him, saying there's lots of guys that want me. Then he said he had a girl at college that wanted him so he was going to bring her to his coming home party." Sam said all in two breaths.

"Oh no Sam. I'm sorry. Jake's a bastard. Don't worry you're fine without him." Jen said.

"Jen no I'm not. Jake was my life. He was one of my best friend's and now I may never speak to him again. It hurts me and it will hurt me forever. Were over."

_(I'm going to tell everyone now for a head's up, that I'm working at the stable where I keep my horses. For the whole summer, and I'm staying there, so I won't probably be able to write much, but I will try to update at least every two weeks.)_


	5. Cold Shoulder

**The next morning was tense as Sam walked down the stairs. She heard clanging in the kitchen and figured it was Brynna until she heard a male voice swear. Sam growled under her breath when she recognized the voice.**

**"Jake, what are you doing here?" Sam said cooly as she walked into the kitchen.**

**"I was spose to come check on you and Brynna." Jake started, watching her walk through the kitchen. Damn he felt like an ass.**

**"Were fine. Now you can leave." sam snapped opening the fridge and leaning down.**

**"I'm also spose to work with your filly, and give you a ride to school." Jake said wuietly, rubbing his neck and looking down.**

**Sam stood with a start and slammed the fridge door shut, before whirling on Jake, her eyes blazing.**

**"You are never to touch my filly. I'm training her MY way. Now the way you use, because that way made me lose Blackie. And I have a ride already. From my boyfriend." Sam hissed the last word and took a step towards Jake, who stepped back.**

**A car horn honked and Sam smirked, grabbing an apple and running out the door.**

**Jake watched at the window and sighed. He shouldn't have been such an idiot. He couldn't believe Sam had gotten another guy already. Something had made Samantha change, and he badly needed to find out, because Sam was giong to get hurt if she stayed this way, with that loser.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

**Sam wanted to puke as she walked out the door, towards Tony. Fact was, she hated him, but he would make Jake, the most jealous.**

**"So baby. Decided I'm best. Well good." Tony smiled and pulled Sam to him, as he leaned on his car.**

**"Yeah." Sam replied right before his mouth roughly covered hers. Sam wanted to slap him, as his hand ran up the inside of her skirt. Sam pulled away, and smiled politely, getting off Tony and hopping into the passenger's seat.**

**"Were gonna be late, and that's means we'd have to stay after school instead of hanging out." Sam said in her most playful voice.**

**"Okay baby. I guess I'd rather hang alone with you, than with a stupid teacher." Tony said jumping into the driver's side and driving towards school.**

**The whole way there, his free hand stroked Sam's thigh. Sam groaned to herself and knew this was going to be a long and intesting day. But she would have to put up with it if she wanted Jake to be jealous. Sam wanted Jake back, and jealousy would make him come back to her. Make him think he was keeping her safe.**


End file.
